All This Time
by ReadingMyOwnWay
Summary: Roxas has a dream. Axel has the same dream. Axel decides this 'coincidence' earns Roxas his first Axel-kiss. Now, between you and me, Dear Reader, it may not have been just a dream... I'll let you choose. AkuRoku, Oneshot.


Hey all! So, this is my first story, and it's a weird one. Pure dialogue, alternating Roxas and Axel. You can handle it.  
>I hope y'all like it. I've got first story jitters. I've written more, I'll get it on eventually. Maybe.<p>

**Song Suggestion: All This Time by OneRepublic.**

**Writer Suggestion: My Girlfriend, Who Lives In Canada by Quillslinger.** I love Quill to death. It's a favorite story of mine, and chpt. 11 (Interlude) showed me that dialogue-only chapters can be AWESOME. Not sure if I live up to Quill's standard, but props for trying!

Shout out to Lau-love and Whisp! Hi lufflies!

Disclaimer: I in no way claim ownership of Axel or Roxas from the Kingdom Hearts Saga, nor over OneRepublic's music. However, my thoughts and words are my own, and I like blood. Steal at your own risk. :D

ReadingMyOwnWay, signing off~

* * *

><p>"Hey Ax?"<p>

"Hn?"

"Had the weirdest dream the other night. You were in it."

"Ooooh, a dream 'bout me, you naughty Roxy, tell!"

"… Not like that, you idiot. Wipe off the manic grin. ANYWAY, yeah, the weirdest dream. I mean, it wasn't THAT weird, thinking about it. It makes sense that you'd be there. We were dressed in stiff black leather. Well, you were, I couldn't see me. We had these epic weapons too, weird weapons. Surrounded by writhing gray shapes with empty black eyes. But you wanted to… show off, I guess, except that was just a bluff 'cus we were gonna die- too many gray things, y'know? You sorta… exploded. No, no, you _nuked_. Blasted outward in dancing flames. And then you were gone and I wasn't me. I wasn't right. I dunno. Like, I was broken, only half there. I knew, dream-knowing, that I had to find you. Had to. That wasn't the weird bit. I mean it was a dream. There have to be weirder, scarier dreams then you fading… even if I've never had one. And thought it clearly wasn't rational, it still made sense, when I woke up sobbing, gasping, a fist against my chest to prove I had a heart, to convince myself I had a heart and I was whole… but why wouldn't I have a heart? And why didn't I feel whole? Hey though, dreams mess you up. Fine. But then… the dream didn't fade. And the terror didn't fade, and even though you had been over yesterday, I NEEDED to see you, see you, really know you weren't... gone. And the really weird bit is—"

"- that I've dreamt the same thing?"

"… What the hell?"

"Not the SAME thing, but the same scene. You weren't wearing leather—then it would've been a much different dream and I would've been torn between taking a hot shower to calm down from the dream and a cold shower to—"

"-AX."

"Ahahaha. Well anyway, you weren't wearing leather, and your hair was brown and you looked different-ish, but it was you, kinda, I think. And it ended when I burned the world—y'know, couldn't let you die too, since we were obviously going down— then I was fading—NOT a good feeling—and I thought something, maybe I said it out loud, about wanting to see you one last time—I guess the guy-who-looked-kinda-like-you wasn't actually you, weird, huh—and that you made me feel lik— ... "

"Like what?"

"Nothing. "

"Tell meeeee."

"… like I had a heart."

"Oh. "

"…"

"Ax, you're blushing."

"'m not, it's hot in here. Stop poking my cheek."

"Sure is hot in here."

"ROXAS! "

"AHAAHA, making you blush is fun. It totally clashes with your hair."

"…"

"Ax, did you just kiss me?"

"Can I say dream-you told me to?"

"No."

"Oh… then yeah, I did."

"Oh. Ok."

"…"

"Thank you."

"Eh?"

"You're blushing again. Perv. "

"You know you love it, Roxy~"

"Shut up and let me talk. Thanks. For listening to my dream."

"It was my dream too."

"Yeah, um, what the hell is with that?"

"We're soul-mates?"

"You wish, Ax."

"… Yeah, actually, I do."

"… for real? "

"… … … maybe."

"Then MAYBE I'll say it's not that bad of an idea and I'm not opposed."

"Wait really?"

"No, not really, I've been lying this whole time, I made this whole thing up to jerk you around, now shut up so I can kiss you."


End file.
